marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Pryde (Earth-51518)
| Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-51518 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hunt anomalies that call Doom's divinity into question. | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sam Humphries; Alti Firmansyah | First = Star-Lord and Kitty Pryde Vol 1 1 | Last = Star-Lord and Kitty Pryde Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Katherine Pryde was a spy for the Domain of Apocalypse, but one day the Foundation caught her trying to steal information, and this left her with no other choice than to join them. During a hunt for an anomaly, she decided to meet Gambit the Collector, who was in possession of the anomaly, at the Quiet Room and make a trade of three Longshot blades for the anomaly, but before she could receive her part of the deal, Peter Quill interrupted the transaction and kissed her, thinking she was his fiancée, leading to Katherine giving him a punch. This allowed Gambit to run away with both the anomaly and his new blades, but Kitty found out Peter was a living anomaly himself, and handcuffed him to herself. Peter and Kitty followed a track that led them to the Doomenheim Museum, only to find that Gambit had set a trap, so that he could add Kitty to his personal collection. Eventually, with the help of Drax and Peter's singing abilities, they got away safe and sound. Once Kitty finally saw the anomaly for herself, Peter soon recognized it as being Rocket Raccoon's tail. As it was the only thing left of Quill's home reality and a remaining part of his lost friend, Pryde let him keep it. After kissing him, she departed for Doomstadt to report to her superiors. | Powers = Phasing/Intangibility: Kitty possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she was passing could temporarily merge without interacting. * Selective Intangibility: Kitty also has the ability turn others intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive objects, such as walls. * Electronic Disruption: She could phase through any material object and when she phased through an object with an electrical system, like a robot, the process disrupted the system's workings. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Because she shares a quantum signature in her matter with the Kittys of the other domains, her abilities are cancelled when they're touching each other. | Equipment = She has wrist bands that resemble Weapon X's claws. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Pryde Family Category:Intangibility Category:Disruption Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants